Innocent Contract
by Le-chan1
Summary: One-Shot Chrno thinks on the contract he made with Rosette. Manga based and Kinda dark.


A.N. Well, this is just a short little ditty I did because I was looking around at all these Chrno fics and realized that I felt like writing a short one shot about the contract made. I'm following the manga solely on this one and so if you've not read the manga I suggest it, the ending is so much better than that of the anime! -

Innocent Contract

"In the purest of innocence resides the darkest of evils…"- Star Delver 

The room was draped with heavy shadows, covering most of the room and blotting out the small figure that crouched in the farthest corner, red eyes narrowed in concentration, focused solely on the sleeping figure that was curled comfortably beneath the sheets of her blanket.

The moonlight filtered in from the window, the curtains drawn back allowing the silvery light to shine down upon the sleeping girl, her golden hair shining as brightly as her soul and personality was fiery.

Rosette… 

He dared not venture to her side, did not want to enter into the light the moon left upon her innocent visage, did not want the moon to see his shadow cast upon her. Chrno sighed and shifted lightly, relieving sore muscles from their cramped positions. A tingling sensation ran up his right calf letting him know that his limb had fallen asleep, most likely from his immobile status. It didn't bother him much, he no longer cared about that sort of thing, after all he'd stayed seated by Magdalene's tomb for over five decades with out moving, several hours meant nothing compared to that.

Rosette shifted in her sleep, her face cringing as she rolled onto her back, the pocket watch glinting in the soft moonlight. Crimson sought the small contraption and glared at its innocent and useless appearance. That little contraption was the sole purpose for his long night watch.

She now knows… 

Chrno scowled as a passing cloud dimmed the light momentarily leaving the room utterly dark, but like a cat, Chrno's eyes adjusted to the lack of light, pupils widening giving him a clear view of his sleeping contractor. Her bed sheets were twisted up and around her body, pulling her cotton nightshirt tight across the expanse of her chest, the pocket watch had slipped to hang to the side of her left breast when her arms had moved to rest on the pillow above her head.

In the dark cover of the night Chrno barely blinked at the sight, no longer hindered by the prying eyes and the concerns of others, no longer protecting the inner concerns of the woman on the bed. She was indeed a woman now, it was plain to see it, Chrno had to admit, if not for the obvious reasons, then for the reactions his body had for her time and time again.

The cloud must have passed for light once more eased its way into the room and Chrno's eyes were drawn again to the tightly closed watch. The contraption seemed to hold a greater weight than he'd previously believed. It not only drained Rosette's life from her body to his own, but it also trapped her soul with in it, stopping her from completely dying all at once. It bound them together more surely than the reason behind the contract had. It allowed him to feel her soul, to taste her thoughts and dreams as they poured into him giving him power to fight, to protect, to live.

_Obviously it works both ways …_

Chrno grumbled to himself remembering the previous night's encounters with Rosette's out of body experience. Although, after loosing his horns, he'd lost the ability to read minds or accurately hear the thoughts of others ("the noise" as Joshua had put it), the moment Chrno had grabbed the glowing pocket watch and called Rosette's soul back to her body, he'd been aware of her _dream_, and the implications it left.

I wasn't aware that she knew… of the contract having been incomplete… 

Chrno snorted and glared from where he sat in the shadows feeling as dark as his namesake, Sinner Demon Chrno. It must have been a sin to take a light as bright a Rosette and make a contract with her, at the time a little child, and then seal the contract with out her knowledge, if not, he still damned himself for doing so.

At that time, when the wind whipped through the trees bending them to the breaking point before locking it away in a timeless stand still, as that small human child reached up toward me with such strength and trust, almost begging me to stay with her, to help her save her beloved brother and join them on their dream, I broke. I couldn't seal the contract with her then, I gave her the watch, knelt before her and pledged to work for and with her, but a contract had not been made…

Chrno moved slightly as another cloud passed over the moon, this time larger and darker and Chrno absently wondered when the moon would set. It was barely half full in the sky, meaning several hours of darkness awaited after the moon had sunk below the horizon before the sun would rise, when that happened he would move, not before.

Chrno let out a low growl of discomfort, his mind running through old wounds that still ached and stung, but bit it off and Rosette let out a muffled yawn and rolled her head to the other side. He could clearly see the outline of her face, the smooth sloping column of her throat. She certainly rounded out nicely, Chrno was aware of that change and was in slight awe of watching her grow from such a gawky and bony child to the soft and sensual woman she was in just a few short years. Though she hadn't completely lost her clumsiness with her growth, and that made her all the more dear to him, that was why he pretended for her in the light. Pretended that he did not harbor such dark thoughts about her that nothing had changed between them since those golden afternoons they'd spend playing in the sun with Joshua, the boy teasing her for the crush she had had for him. Red eyes ran over her sleeping form before resting on her face with a soft sigh.

_She was a baby then, so frail, I could crush her so easily. It was humbling to know that. I must have not wanted her to be my contractor. I didn't want anyone to take Magdalena's place, I didn't seal the contract with her, but I didn't do it for her sake, no, I didn't seal it because the only person I wanted to be bound to, the only one I wanted to know the blood of was Magdalene, the only woman I had ever loved. So I would not take any amount of blood, small or otherwise from the tiny child before me. I guess I was stupid; running myself near death pretending the contract was completed. I was lucky that Joshua left when he did, and that Remington arrived soon after that. I wouldn't have survived if it had not have happened the way it had. _

The moonlight was now angled so that it only touched the upper part of the wall, the moon was sinking, finally, and Chrno stretched his legs out in front of him before rising to his feet and stepping out of his dark corner.

His feet barely made a sound on the floor and the sensation of de ja vu made Chrno smile not to kindly. It was the same as the night he'd actually made that contract with Rosette. It hadn't been too long after joining the Magdala Order. It was night, dark just like this one. The shadows had been long and his demonic aura filled him with a sense of grief.

It had been their first real battle; the first time Rosette had ever fired a gun. Chrno remembered the fear he felt, knowing that he couldn't transform and protect her. The sudden possessiveness that flooded through him shocked him more greatly than when he'd helped her pull the trigger, killing the small low-ranking demon. When the backlash had thrown her into his arms, more snugly than she had already been, when he felt her fear and her startled tears as she dropped the gun to seek comfort in his arms, that was he knew. Some how, something had changed in him, and he would do absolutely _anything_ to keep that small life from hurting, she'd somehow changed from a small child that needed protection, to a friend, one he'd die to protect.

Father Remington had returned them to the monastery, and had sent Rosette to bed. Chrno had been sent back to the Elder's room, but had left once the old man had finally become so engrossed with his invention that he was no longer aware of Chrno's movements. It had been relatively easy to sneak into the woman's dormitory and once he made his way inside, finding Rosette was even simpler.

Watching her sleeping had made him feel a sharp twist of guilt in his chest. She trusted him, so readily, so unlike the first woman to have made it past his barriers. Rosette knew nothing of his true nature, of his sins, of how dark his soul truly was, all the same, she wasn't naïve. She knew what demons were, knew he was one of them, and yet, she simply didn't care. In her eyes he was Chrno, her childhood friend, and he would remain as such for as long as she needed him too be. He didn't want her to know of his lie, and to do that he needed to take her blood into himself with out her knowing, and with out leaving too big of a scar, that left his claws out of the question, but there was one other way.

When he'd made it to her bedside, looking down at her hand that clutched the pocket watch tightly, Chrno smiled faintly. He reached out and moved her hair from her forehead and she snuggled against the touch, his name escaping on a sigh. With out much power he transformed to his true form, the simple action leaving him winded, his own astral lower than he'd ever thought possible. At this rate he'd die with out the contract.

"I make a contract with you now, Rosette Christopher. In its bindings you will belong to me, is that alright?" Chrno watched her peaceful face and the smile on it was what he took as her reply.

With swift movements he lifted her into his arms, her small thirteen year old body, and slight weight, nothing to him as he slid into her bed cradling her against him, feeling her frailty, her humanity, in his powerful demon embrace. Her head rolled to tuck itself against his shoulder, her tiny hands lifting to try and grab him, one finding its way to his jacket lapel the other fisting against the skin of his chest.

She was so very dear to him. After slaying for so long, finally protecting something a fragile as her, it simply made his heart swell. Her throat was bared to him and he lowered his head to the small pale neck. His lips left a tender kiss of apology to the skin he would break.

His fangs pierced through easily and he felt her stiffen against him and pulled her closer to himself, regretting having to hurt her. Her blood flowed into his mouth, bitter-sweet on his tongue. He savored the brief taste momentarily before removing his fangs quickly as the watch crackled to life between them.

A resounding click echoed in the darkened room and Chrno wasn't surprised to find that the girl was no longer able to fit in his arms and lap alone as he once again reverted to his smaller form.

Still his arms held her protectively as she wrapped her arms around his waist whimpering softly. Blood oozed from her wound and Chrno placed his lips over it, trying to ease the pain some how and stop the blood.

"Sorry, Rosette…"

_When had all of that changed? Before I had known you, I hated you. You had entered into my dark world bringing this bright light and desecrated the grave that I protected. It had been my penance for not being able to protect Magdalene. The two of your were loud and annoying, I wanted you gone, but you smiled and handed me some candy, as if that would make everything all better. You had been scared; I had seen that as you'd walked into the room. The moment you saw the casket you had been frightened, but when you saw me, you were calm. I just couldn't understand you two. _

Chrno watched Rosette's sleeping face with a hard expression, his eyes shining in the dim room, fixated with an intensity that would have made her blush had she been awake, had she any idea of what he truly thought of her.

_I assumed you were only seeing the child I was currently hiding as, and tried to show you that I was not like you, but the more I spoke, the more you two smiled. It was infectious. I did not like the changes you made me feel, I didn't want to forget the pain I felt from the memory of Magdalene. I held on to it so tightly and yet, you and Joshua unwittingly pulled her away from me. I often wondered while you two slept how it was possible to be so warm, so happy with you two, and how was it that you managed to turn all my anger into nothing more than a memory. _

_ I didn't quiet become attached to you, until Joshua told me of his dreams. They reminded me, of my own, and during your innocent play, I realized that the innocence you two symbolized, that purity, I wanted it. More than anything else in the world, I wanted it, and so I played and listened to you two. When you confided in me, about your fears for Joshua, I realized that you were not so naïve as I had once thought. You were simply caring and friendly. I wanted to protect you, you and Joshua, the two human children that needed me. I promised myself that I would not fail this time, I would protect the light that Magdalene told me about, and that you and Joshua showed me. But I failed once again. _

Chrno reached out to run his fingers over Rosette's forehead, recalling the horror of that night, the moment he realized that he could not stop Rosette from loosing Joshua, the instant he realized that Aion had come to make the inevitable all the more horrifying, the day he lost the light he'd craved.

_Even so, I still had you. And when you looked at me, just as Magdalene had, I knew I couldn't make a true contract with you. I'm sure that was why Remington let me stay at the order, he knew the contract was not finalized, but he still said nothing. I was surprised he didn't try to kill me, had I been him, I would have done so. I deserve as much for the death of my first love. But I would not throw away the gift she'd given me, I will live until my life runs out because she wanted me to, and also because, I had to protect the little child that asked me to go visit her dreams with her and her brother. I don't know when I began to see you as a friend, I don't think it really matters all that much, whatever the cause, I did, and so I made your contract, and now…_

Chrno's eyes narrowed at the top of Rosette's night shirt as his fingers deftly worked the buttons free from the top, baring her collar bone and throat to the lazy light of the stars, the moon had finally setChrno let his finger hook around the soft fabric as he pulled, baring the juncture of her right shoulder and throat. Twin scars adorned the soft flesh, barely visible, in fact, Chrno was certain no one had ever noticed them, but he knew where to find it.

With a small satisfied look; Chrno moved his finger to gently trace the marks enjoying the feel of her flesh under his fingertip. She made a soft sound in the back of her throat, and rolled her head a bit, baring more of her neck to his touch. Chrno paused, sucking in a breath, his finger now hovering just above her skin.

_Is this an invitation? _

Chrno felt his heart rate increase as his blood heated. He was unsure of what to do. If the sun had been up he would have blushed and found some escape, but the sun was not up, and he had no reason to pretend as she lay asleep and unaware of his intentions. His dark red eyes, deepened with thoughts one would think uncharacteristic of him, but that was to be expected, after all, he never did let anyone know the shadow that he was.

_What would you say if you could know of my feelings, Rosette? If you knew how dark and lustful these thoughts of mine become when you are around, would you be frightened? _

Chrno crawled onto the bed. His knee pressing into the soft cushion of the mattress by her side, as his hand descended to stroke her neck with the whole of his palm as he pressed his upper half to her own, his lips inches from his own thumb. She let out a moan in her sleep, and Chrno closed his eyes pretending he was its cause, as he breathed in her sweet scent, her touch both calming and exciting.

_How would you act if you knew that your beatings rarely affect me? That I could stop you so easily that it's humorous. What would you say, if I told you how badly I want to take you? Hold you in my arms, not like I did when I marked you, but as a lover, feel you respond to my every touch, to watch that passionate fire in you burn brightly through your eyes knowing that you belong to me… You may not understand the binding of my contract, that's what allows you to remain so ignorant, but the truth is, Rosette, you belong to me. And I don't want to give you up._

"Let's seal this, Rosette."

Chrno moved his head as his hand slipped to hold her shoulder and his eyes found the mark on her pale skin. With definite movements Chrno dipped his head low, his lips encasing her skin as his tongue ran over the sensitive flesh there. His eyes drifted shut at the taste of her skin and Chrno opened his mouth to take in more of her throat, sucking gently on her. His teeth found and fitted to the scar, his fangs now dull in this form only tapping the surface lightly. Chrno gently bit down, not even drawing any blood with his actions before releasing the pressure and laving the wound with his tongue and pulling up into a seated position as Rosette began to stir.

"You are mine now… can you understand _my _contract now, Rosette?" Chrno whispered under his breath to the sleeping girl as she began to wake. Her face scrunched up and her head rolled listlessly from side to side, her cheeks flushed and Chrno could imagine a quiet similar scene but with a much different out come.

Forcefully, Chrno pushed himself up and out of contact with his contractor, his body protesting his movements and the lack of contact he now had, but she was waking, and while she was awake, Chrno could not act as he wished, it was the promise he gave to her the night he'd taken her blood into himself, sealing the binding that tied them together and also drained her of all her life.

Chrno smirked at the irony that his life had become. He'd wanted freedom, and the innocence that Human's were aloud to have. So, he joined Aion and met Magdalene. She had known him for what he was, and the contract forged between the two had been one of desperation, need, and Chrno assumed to be love. He had cared for Magdalene with a strength he'd never known before, and so, he was sure it was love, but he killed her. Then he met a little girl and her brother, the feelings he felt for her were so very different, yet frighteningly similar. He had not killed her, yet, and he found himself being extra cautious of that mistake, but one difference remained in the front of his mind. Where he had cared for Magdalene, he felt passion and possessiveness for Rosette, and now he was uncertain of whether or not he loved Rosette or Magdalene. Two women, so dear to him, both contracted to him and both shadowed by his evil.

_The first contract made from my love, and her sense of planned out destiny, the second, of innocence and hope…_

"Chrno?" Rosette's sleepily mumbled voice gave Chrno a sharp shiver that ran down his spine to burn in his lower back. Chrno tipped his head back suppressing a low growl before easing his expression to look at her.

Her eyes were sleepily half-lidded and her hair was a mess, her night shirt was still unbuttoned giving her a very arousing look and Chrno gave in to him self for a moment and gazed into her eyes with all his emotions clear on his face.

Rosette blinked at him in confusion, trapped by his stare and Chrno cut it off closing his eyes with a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry to have woken you, Rosette. I was just concerned about you and wanted to check up on you." Chrno said quietly opening his eyes that now twinkled with the innocence she had shown him four years ago in the sunny meadows outside of the Seventh Bell orphanage.

Rosette seemed skeptic of his excuse and gave him an unbelieving look. Her mind must have recalled some embarrassing dream or memory because she flushed a dark red and looked down at her lap suddenly becoming aware of her half-undressed state.

"Wha—" She turned angry eyes to Chrno and he made the required nervous movements for her as she growled out his name, doing something much worse than intimidating him, making his jump more real. "Chrno… you did something to me I know it! You little pervert, prepare to die!"

"Ro—Rosette!" Chrno cried out as Rosette tackled him pinning his head under her arm and scrubbing her knuckles over the top of his head harshly.

"You better be sorry for that! I bet you're the one who gave me that weird dream too! You sick little jerk!"

"Owowowowowowowowow! Rosette, I'm sorry!"

The beating continued on as Chrno fought to keep his excitement at bay, being pressed so closely against her, it was nearly consuming, but for her he'd do anything.

_Right now, you need someone to act as your little brother, to allow you to lead and boss them around. So, I'll remain this way, I'll keep your sunny days before Aion ruined your life, I'll keep those days alive for you… I just can't guarantee that I can hold back from you forever Rosette. I am the shadow that haunts your light, I could easily destroy the purity in you by simply staying by your side, but I am so very selfish, and I don't want to let you go._

Rosette eased up on her punishment and stood above him demanding an explanation, as Chrno sat rubbing his head and giving her a mock-glare of retribution.

"I told you, I was worried—"

Rosette waved a hand in his direction as if brushing him off completely and turned with a yawn back to her bed. "Whatever, Chrno. You better get back to Elder's room before Sister Kate finds you here." Rosette said casually, climbing into her bed, Chrno's eyes boring into her back. There had once been a time that she had begged him to stay in her bed with her, and now when he most desperately wanted to be there, she was no longer interested. Of course his motives were much darker than her own, as always.

Rosette blinked her eyes sitting up in annoyance as a strip of golden light filtered into her room, It was morning already, and that meant she had to get up anyway.

"Chrno! You made me get up early! Oh, this is not fair you big jerk!" Again she leaped from the bed to attack and Chrno scrambled for the door, purposefully tripping over his own two feet allowing her to catch him.

"You are going to pay for making me loose sleep!"

"Rosette, I'm sorry! Ow! I won't care about you anymore, alright?" This comment seemed to piss her off even more and Chrno struggled as she put him in a strangle hold.

"What was that!"

_Besides…_

Another noogie was placed on his head and Chrno yelped as Rosette laughed, her antics softening to a somewhat gentle play, and Chrno's spirits lifted as the sun rose.

_… even if its tiring… even if I want to take you in the darkest of ways… no matter how my shadow may hide… sometimes it's nice to be innocent. Even if it is a lie, and whether this is out of love, or my selfishness, or something dark and carnal, I will continue to be this way, for you Rosette._

_My Innocent Contract._

**A.N.**** There it is. Hope it wasn't too painfully out of character. I wanted to take Chrno's character to the limit see how far I could go with out changing him, please let me know if it worked. I know this doesn't quiet constitute as a rated R fic, but it's posted as such anyway because of its darker content. This may be a little ditty to another fic I have plans for called, "With Good Intentions", but I don't know. Please review and look forward to chapter 4 of, "Eternal Regrets, Lost Desires." -**

**Le-chan**

**P.S. The Star Delver is a character in my novel, I thought I came up with the little saying on the top, but if I happen to be wrong, please tell me the real starter of this saying, thanks! **


End file.
